Ojos Esmeralda y Oro
by Alessandra.12
Summary: —¡Albus, tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Quieres decir que Hermione Granger, la nueva adición a mi casa, es hija de muggles? —Lamentablemente, Severus, temo decirte que es cierto, y ya sabes todos los problemas que esto traerá.
«Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black».

* * *

 _Ojos que nunca me veis,_  
 _por recelo o por decoro,_  
 _ojos de esmeralda y oro,_  
 _fuerza es que me contempléis;_  
 _quiero que me consoléis_  
 _hermosos ojos que adoro;_

 **-Ojos Verdes, Salvador Díaz Mirón**

* * *

¡FUUUUUUUUUH!

Con un estruendoso soplido, el tren partía en dirección a Hogwarts dejando atrás a centenares de padres que observan -con pesar y alguna que otra lágrima- cómo sus hijos abandonaban su lado para comenzar otro año escolar.

En el interior del tren, la mayoría de los estudiantes ocupaban ya los compartimentos y aquellos que aún no habían tenido la suerte de encontrar uno se movían erráticamente por los estrechos pasillos en busca de alguna cabina en la que acoplarse.

Este era el caso de Hermione Granger que se paseaba por la parte de atrás del tren intentando coordinar el peso de todo su equipaje; además de la maleta grande que arrastraba con la mano izquierda, en su derecha sostenía su baúl de mano mientras la funda de su varita estaba comprimida fuertemente bajo su brazo.

Había recorrido casi todo el tren pasando a través de los compartimentos, comprobando a su pesar, que o bien estaban a rebosar o bien estaban ocupados por alumnos mucho más mayores que ella.

Sintiendo que ya no podía más, dejó su equipaje en el suelo para poder descansar los brazos y se apartó unos mechones de la cara suspirando con frustración.

Estaba a punto de resignarse y permanecer en el pasillo el resto del trayecto, pero al echar un vistazo más cercano al compartimento que tenía en frente, sus esperanzas volvieron al ver que solo tenía un ocupante.

Cogió de nuevo sus maletas, dio unos golpecitos en el cristal y deslizó la puerta de la cabina para introducirse en ella. Al entrar pudo ver más de cerca al chico; pelo negro, ojos oscuros y cara especialmente redonda. No podía ser muy mayor que ella, probablemente también era un primer año. Parecía nervioso, la miraba con inquietud por lo que Hermione simplemente sonrió y decidió presentarse.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. ¿Te importa si me siento aquí? El resto de compartimentos están ocupados.

El chico la miró un poco más tranquilo.—Claro, soy Neville Longbottom y este de aquí es Trevor.— Al decir esto, Hermione se fijó en que en sus rodillas descansaba un sapo marrón, del tamaño de un puño. —¿También es tu primer año en Hogwarts?

—Sí, fue una sorpresa cuando la profesora Mcgonagall se presentó en la puerta de casa hablando de encantos y varitas mágicas. ¡Mis padres creyeron que les estaba tomando el pelo! —Dijo ella sonriendo mientras colocaba su baúl en la parte superior de la cabina.

—¿Así que eres nacida de muggles? Debe ser interesante...¡Trevor, no!— Gritó Neville, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con un par de saltos el sapo salió por la puerta dejando atrás a Neville, cuya cara comenzó a ponerse blanca como el papel de preocupación.

—Tranquilo, Neville, te ayudaré a buscar a Trevor.—Ofreció Hermione al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el chico.—Será mejor que nos separemos, así será más fácil encontrarlo. Yo iré por la derecha, tú ve hacia el final del tren.

Neville seguía un poco paralizado y hasta que Hermione no le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro no reaccionó.— Eh...sí sí, yo iré por ahí, tú vete.

Hermione no se quedó muy convencida, pero pensó que sería más provechoso comenzar la búsqueda del sapo, así que salió de la cabina cogiendo la varita por si acaso.

El primer compartimento en el que entró parecía más pequeño que el suyo, o tal vez era el hecho de que este estaba lleno de gente. En el centro del banco estaba sentado un chico rubio con la cara extremadamente pálida y los ojos grises, a su lado habían dos chicos-o más que chicos, gorilas, según Hermione-morenos y un poco rechonchos que parecían relamerse los dedos por algo que habían comido. En el lado derecho del compartimento habían dos chicas, una rubia de ojos azules y otra de ojos castaños y pelo negro recogido en una coleta. Las dos se susurraban cosas y de vez en cuando dejaban escapar una risita por lo bajo. Ambas, al igual que el chico rubio, tenían un semblante aristocrático y francamente, parecían muñecas de porcelana.

El único que pareció darse cuenta de su entrada fue el chico rubio, porque dejó de hablar y comenzó a mirarla con curiosidad. Por alguna razón, a ella no le gustó nada esa mirada, algo le decía que no estaba expresando curiosidad inocente, sino más bien la estaba estudiando.

—Hola, perdonad las molestias, ¿No habréis visto a un sapo por aquí?—Dijo Hermione moviendo su mirada al rededor de la estancia para que sus ojos no coincidieran con los del chico de ojos grises.

Ellos la miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Un sapo? ¿Quién demonios tiene un sapo de mascota?— Dijo bruscamente el chico más alto de todos.

—Puag, Crabbe. ¿Es que no puedes tragar antes de hablar? Es repugnante...— Dijo con evidente asco una de las chicas. El tal Crabbe tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo—Aunque tiene razón, ¿Por qué querrías un sapo de mascota?

Hermione se sorprendió de que la chica se dirigiera a ella, y quedó aún más sorprendida al escuchar el tono de voz con el que lo hacía; un tono suave y estándar, muy diferente al que había usado con el moreno. A pesar de su sorpresa, Hermione fue capaz de reaccionar.

—No es mío, un chico llamado Neville lo ha perdido y...

—¿Longbottom? —Preguntó el chico rubio que hasta ahora no había hablado. Al ver a Hermione asentir confirmándolo, el chico continuó.— He oído que es tan inepto que tuvieron que tirarlo por la ventana para que mostrara algún signo de que no era un squib. ¿No es patético? —Una sonrisa sardónica se formó en sus labios mientras decía esas palabras.

Los dos gorilas que tenía al lado rieron a carcajadas y estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Hermione frunció el ceño enfadada, apretando los labios para no mostrar el malestar que se estaba formando en su interior.

—Eso no es muy amable de tu parte, ¿No crees?— Soltó ella sin poder resistirse más.

En la habitación se formó un silencio sepulcral. Crabbe y el otro chico habían dejado de reír y el rubio arrugó la frente mostrando su disgusto. Parecía que quería replicarle, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—Tiene razón, Draco. ¿Dónde están los modales que te ha enseñado tu madre? Longbottom podrá no ser un genio, pero viene de una familia respetable. —Dijo la misma chica que se había dirigido con amabilidad hacia Hermione antes.— Además, no te gustaría que ciertas personas te oyeran hablar así, ya es bastante malo lo que piensan de nosotros.

El niño rubio, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Draco, pareció reflexionar sobre esto y finalmente suspiró con resignación.— Supongo que tienes razón, Daph.

—Por supuesto que tengo razón, Draco querido, soy una mujer y una Slytherin: una combinación que no falla. —Dijo sonriendo la chica.

Ante el desarrollo de la conversación, Hermione ya no sentía ira, sino más bien curiosidad. ¿Qué había querido decir con "ya es bastante malo lo que piensan de nosotros"? Pero al oír las últimas palabras de la chica, su curiosidad se disipó dando paso a la pura emoción.

—¿Así que ya sabéis a que casa queréis ir?

Todos la miraron y asintieron convencidos.

—Slytherin siempre ha sido la mejor casa: astucia y ambición. Pero no solo eso, estar en Slytherin implica poder, superación, competencia, alianzas y victorias. Es, básicamente, llegar a lo más alto a cualquier coste. —El chico rubio recitó estas palabras como si estuvieran gravadas a fuego en su cerebro, casi como algo ensayado, pero no por ello menos prometedor.

—¿No es esa la casa a la que van todos los magos oscuros? —Preguntó ella, al recordar la gran cantidad de información que había encontrado sobre magos malvados pertenecientes a Slytherin durante su investigación sobre las diferentes casas.

—¡Ja! Eso demuestra que a Slytherin van los magos más poderosos.— Dijo la morena mirándose las uñas distraídamente.

—Lo que Pansy quiere decir...—Continuó la otra chica.— Es que todos los magos y brujas que pertenecen a Slytherin salen de Hogwarts con el poder y la formación necesaria para hacer grandes cosas, a partir de ahí ellos deben tomar una decisión: si quieren gobernar al mundo o dominarlo.

Después de ese pequeño discurso, el compartimento volvió a quedar en un silencio, durante el cual, Hermione comenzó a reflexionar sobre la casa de Slytherin. En un principio, había descartado completamente la casa por su obvia reputación, sin embargo ahora entendía que las cosas no eran como parecían, o tal vez estos niños, como buenos Slytherin habían sido entrenados para convencer a cualquiera con sus lenguas viperinas, siendo capaces de vender cualquier historia.

—¡Ahhhh!—El agudo chillido de la chica que antes se miraba las uñas sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos. —¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! ¡Lo he tocado!—La chica se levantó de prisa mientras daba chillidos incoherentes y se retorcía frotándose el cuerpo.

Nadie entendió muy bien lo que le pasaba hasta que una mancha marrón pegó un salto precipitado desde el hombro de Pansy hasta la puerta del compartimento. Una vez allí se paró un momento a observar a los ocupantes del vagón; la mayoría, que habían comprendido la situación, reían a carcajadas ante los berridos de la niña, mientras que Hermione miraba preocupada y daba pasos pequeños en dirección a la puerta en un intento de atrapar al sapo.

—Oh, no Trevor... ¡Esta vez no!

Pero el anfibio no le hizo el más mínimo caso y siguió su camino por el pasillo del tren. Hermione comenzó a correr hacia su objetivo tras lograr decir un pequeño "adiós" entre dientes. Cuanto más se alejaba, menos podía escuchar las voces del compartimento del que acababa de salir, pero sí pudo distinguir el sonido de alguien diciendo "¡Vamos! No nos ha dicho su nombre, podría ser una sang-"

Pero Hermione no continuó escuchando, porque centró toda su atención en localizar al sapo de Neville que cada vez se alejaba más y más de ella.

Estaba dando gracias a Merlín por estar tan cerca de atraparlo, cuando de repente, la figura de alguien saliendo de uno de los compartimentos la sorprendió. Era una figura alta y delgada, pero no podía siquiera distinguir si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer. Una cosa estaba clara: no tenía tiempo de frenar.

Pronto, Hermione se vio inmersa en un maremoto de extremidades que no eran suyas, seguido por el sonido de algo metálico cayendo y un par de gemidos de dolor. Aún así, se sorprendió al notar que, en lugar del frío suelo, había caído en una masa blanda y mullida.

—¡Vaya! Y yo que solo quería ir a comprar algo del carrito...-Dijo una voz debajo de ella.

Rápidamente, Hermione trató de ponerse de pie, cosa que consiguió no sin antes tambalearse varias veces y casi cayendo encima del desconocido otra vez. Estaba tan avergonzada que a penas podía mirar a los ojos del chico con el que había chocado, pero a parte de su alta figura pudo distinguir su llamativo color de pelo rojo y un puñado de pecas que se extendían por sus mejillas.

—¡Oh Dios! Lo siento mucho, de verdad, yo solo estaba buscando a un sapo ¿No lo habrás visto? No es mío, pero un chico llamado Neville lo ha perdido y yo le estoy ayudando a buscarlo, él fue... fue muy amable conmigo, yo no encontraba compartimento y...—Se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando muy rápido, tanto que estaba casi segura de que el pelirrojo no había podido entender ni la mitad de su diatriba.

Al chico no parecía importarle mucho, es más, parecía divertido viéndola despotricando y llena de nervios. Él soltó una pequeña carcajada y se inclinó para recoger algunas de las monedas que se le habían caído.

—Espera, te ayudaré a recogerlas, lo siento tanto...

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, no te molestes.— Tras decir eso, el chico se guardó las monedas en el bolsillo del pantalón y volvió a inclinarse para recoger algo.—Esto es tuyo, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo estaba sosteniendo su varita y extendía su brazo ofreciéndosela.

—¡Sí! Muchas gracias...— Dijo aceptando la varita.— Soy Hermione Granger, por cierto.

—Mi nombre es Fred Weasley, es mi tercer año en Hogwarts, y como no recuerdo haberte visto por ahí debo suponer que eres una novata, ¿eh? —Preguntó mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose seguido por un grito masculino.

—¡Ey, Freddie! ¿Ya estás pervirtiendo a primeros años? ¡No se te puede dejar solo!

Hermione dedujo que se trataba del gemelo de Fred, porque era exactamente igual a él; ambos compartían un color de pelo característico y unos profundos ojos oscuros.

—Oh, Georgy, ¡Cómo me conoces!— Dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo.— Esta es Hermione, ha chocado contra mi en su búsqueda de un sapo llamado Neville.

—En realidad, el sapo se llama Trevor. —Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas intentando aclarar el malentendido.—Neville es quien lo ha perdido.

Los dos gemelos se miraron mutuamente como si estuvieran comunicándose, luego miraron a Hermione, se volvieron a mirar y finalmente asintieron.

—No hemos visto a ningún sapo...—Empezó a decir el gemelo de la izquierda.

—Pero tampoco podemos dejar que un sapo vaya por ahí sembrando el pánico, ¿Verdad Gred?...—Continuó el otro.

—Claro Forje, nosotros somos los únicos que podemos hacerlo.

—Así que supongo que tendremos que ayudar a esta pequeña a encontrarlo.

—¡Completamente de acuerdo contigo, hermano mío!

—¡Bien! También podemos avisar a Lee para que se una a la búsqueda...

—¡Por supuesto! Al fin y al cabo...

—Ocho ojos...—Dijo Fred.

—...ven más...—Siguió su gemelo.

—...¡que seis!...—Exclamaron los dos a la vez.

Hermione observaba la conversación como si fuera una partida de tenis, yendo de un campo al otro una y otra vez. No se sentía muy segura respecto a la cordura de estos dos "personajes" que acababa de conocer, pero tampoco iba a rechazar una ayuda que se le presentaba tan gratuitamente.

No lograron encontrar al sapo durante su trayecto en el tren, y Hermione no volvió a encontrarse con Neville, así que ni siquiera pudo hablar con él. Tampoco se encontró con los chicos del vagón de al lado y los gemelos no habían dado señales de vida.

No parecía muy contenta con este desarrollo de los acontecimientos, al parecer, iba a llegar por primera vez a Hogwarts sola.

—¡No más de cuatro en cada bote!— Oyó gritar a un hombre extrañamente gigante —¡De prisa!

Hermione miró a su alrededor observando una flota de botes, todos al completo, que se mantenían sobre el agua tambaleándose levemente. Avanzó rápidamente en busca de una barca en la que meterse mientras veía que algunos de los botes iban zarpando ya, deslizándose por el fino lago. Una sensación de dejà-vu la invadió y comenzó a sentir desesperación hasta que oyó un grito a solo unos metros.

—¡Ey! ¡Por aquí!

Miró hacia el lugar de donde venía el sonido y logró ver un bote con solamente dos personas dentro. No le hizo falta correr mucho, porque en un par de saltos había llegado a la barca y ya estaba subida dentro.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Justo a tiempo, ¿eh? —Dijo la misma voz que le había gritado antes.

Hermione no contestó. En lugar de ello, se paró a observar a los dos ocupantes de la balsa; uno de ellos, el que había hablado antes, era un poco más alto que ella, con el pelo rubio oscuro y un toque de picardía en su rostro. El otro, tenía la piel oscura y era de ojos marrones, además, su cara tenía forma alargada y los pómulos marcados, lo que le daba una apariencia extrañamente bella para un niño. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue que no dejaba de mirar al suelo como si estuviera triste, o tal vez avergonzado por algo.

—Si, supongo— Le tomó unos segundos, pero consiguió articular por fin algunas palabras.—Gracias, por cierto.

Al niño no parecía importarle mucho el agradecimiento de Hermione, incluso daba la impresión de que la había ignorado por completo. Él simplemente le extendió la mano, cogiendo la suya y estrechándola en un breve apretón.

—Mi nombre es Theodore Nott—Dijo con tono orgulloso.—Y este de aquí...—Continuó señalando al chico que estaba cabizbajo—Es Blaise Zabini.

Hermione miró al moreno esperando que dijera algo o hiciera algún gesto. La respuesta no llegó.

—Soy Hermione Granger.

—¿Granger? ¿Mestiza...?—Preguntó con una especie de tono de esperanza.

—No, soy nacida de muggles.

En cuanto estas palabras salieron de su boca, Hermione vio que la sonrisa del rubio se tensaba e incluso podría jurar que escuchó un jadeo procedente de donde estaba sentado el otro chico.

—¿Pasa algo?—Preguntó curiosa.

Blaise abrió la boca, dando a entender que quería decir algo, pero una mirada reprochadora del rubio le hizo callarse y las palabras-fueran cuales fueran- jamás salieron de su boca.

—Nada.

El trayecto no duró mucho más. Pronto habían llegado al castillo, y sin que se diera cuenta, los dos chicos se escabulleron entre la multitud dejándola sola una vez más.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron demasiado deprisa para su gusto y casi sin darse cuenta había llegado la hora de la clasificación.

— _¿Cómo se las arreglan para seleccionarnos?—_ Oyó que un chico de cabello negro le preguntaba al que tenía al lado.

— _Mis hermanos dicen que hay que luchar contra un dragón gigante que escupe fuego por la boca y..._ —Su amigo siguió hablando, pero ella no puso mucho interés en escucharlo.

Tuvo que reprimir seriamente su impulso de rodar los ojos. No podía creer que hubiera gente tan estúpida. _¿Es que ni siquiera habían leído "Hogwarts: Una historia"?_

—Cuando se os llame—Comenzó a decir con voz grave una de las profesoras—Os colocaréis en ese taburete con el sombrero en la cabeza para que os seleccionen.

—Abbott, Hannah

—Hufflepuff—Dijo el sombrero.

Hermione a penas podía pensar, estaba demasiado preocupada tratando de mantener sus nervios bajo control, pero el ruido de la multitud y de los aplausos a penas la dejaban concentrarse.

Por fin llegó su turno.

—Granger, Hermione.

Se dirigió tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitieron y en cuanto estuvo sentada en el taburete, notó el peso del sombrero que descansaba sobre su cabeza.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya...—El sombrero acababa de hablar, pero los demás no parecían escucharlo. ¿Estaba hablando solo en su cabeza?

—Claro, querida ¿O es que quieres que todo el mundo escuche nuestra conversación?

Hermione balbuceó un poco, notando las miradas de la multitud que se centraban en ella expectantes.

—¿Y bien?—Preguntó ella, al ver que el sombrero no decía nada.

El sombrero se sobresaltó—¿Y bien, qué? —Preguntó él en forma de burla.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula para controlar sus nervios.—Dime la casa a la que pertenezco para que pueda sacarte de mi cabeza.

—¡Oh jo jo!—Bramó el sombrero esta vez en voz alta.—Aquí tenemos una interesante.

Entre los alumnos no hubo mucho cambio, sin embargo, en la mesa de los profesores, que hasta entonces miraban aburridos la selección, hubieron diferentes reacciones: La profesora Mcgonagall la miraba con lástima, casi como si supiera por lo que estaba pasando; un hombre vestido con túnicas negras y pelo graso fruncía el ceño mostrando su disgusto y el director tenía un brillo leve en los ojos que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral. Además, desde la esquina derecha de la mesa, un hombre con un turbante en la cabeza tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara y se reía nerviosamente. Tenía una pinta realmente estúpida; totalmente inofensivo. Y aún así, no le gustó ni un pelo.

—Deberías dejar de pensar tanto—Susurró en su cabeza—Puedo oírlo todo.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Los demás alumnos habían sido seleccionados casi en el momento en el que les colocaron el sombrero en la cabeza. ¿Por qué era diferente?

—Es complicado... Ravenclaw es una posible opción, veo tus ansias de absorber conocimiento.—El sombrero hizo un chasquido con los labios—Y Gryffindor, ¿Cómo no? Aunque...

Enseguida, Hermione se dio cuenta de que al sombrero le encantaba llamar la atención; era como un actor de circo, sentía una necesidad patológica por dar el espectáculo.

—Me ofendes, querida—Dijo —Yo solo hago mi trabajo.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces de una vez y me mandas a donde pertenezco?—Preguntó, o más bien, ordenó.

—Sí...veo dónde debes ir—A pesar de pensar estas palabras, no dijo nada en voz alta—Antes quiero seguir mirando por aquí un poco más. Oh, sí... te esperan grandes cosas, aunque será mejor que no vayas diciéndolo por ahí, y menos al vejete.

—¿De qué estás...?—Pero Hermione fue interrumpida.

—¡Slytherin!— Se escucharon unos cuantos aplausos de su futura casa, pero las demás casas ni siquiera se molestaron en sonreír. Dumbledore parecía decepcionado y el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido. En la mesa de Gryffindor, un par de pelirrojos idénticos compartían el mismo semblante decepcionado, pero sus ceños fruncidos mostraban que lo que estaban sintiendo era algo más parecido a la traición.

La elección del sobrero la golpeó como si hubiera sido una bofetada, ni siquiera pudo levantarse del taburete hasta que Mcgonagall le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas que no se notara que le temblaban las piernas y dándole una última mirada al sombrero seleccionador, se dirigió a la que sería su nueva casa durante los próximos siete años.


End file.
